


Surprises

by sylvershadoes



Series: Oberyn x Lyanna fics [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvershadoes/pseuds/sylvershadoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting this when I decided to surprise you by coming home early.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I got on tumblr, for Oberyn or Lyanna catching the other in an embarrassing situation.

Of all of the things Lyanna had seen since moving to Dorne, this was, by far, the funniest. It was certainly the last thing she had expected to see when entering the rooms she shared with Oberyn, after spending the past few days visiting Mellario in Sunspear.  After only being married for three moons, it was difficult for either of them to take extended trips, so she had planned to… _surprise_ Oberyn by coming home a day early.

Her husband was sitting on the chair in front of her vanity, while Nymeria was standing behind him, attempting to braid his hair. She was actually doing rather well, but the braids would be more suited to a Southron lady than the Red Viper.

To make it even funnier, Tyene was sitting in his lap, smearing what looked to be one of Lyanna’s lip stains across Oberyn’s mouth. Though, she seemed to be getting more of it around his lips than on them.

Lyanna suppressed a giggle. Her husband always tried to seem so fierce, but he was a complete pushover when it came to making his children happy. So, there he was, wearing his wife’s makeup, while his hair was braided into a fashion that wouldn’t be odd to see on ladies in court.

“I do hope that’s you’re not letting them use _my_ makeup, Oberyn,” she said. His head whipped to the side, and his eyes widened when he realized exactly who had entered the room. “Because the colours I use won’t flatter your skin tone at all.”

Oberyn flushed, and Lyanna couldn’t stop herself from laughing. He began to say something, his face set in a look of near terror, but Tyene cut him off.

“Mama!” The little blonde climbed quickly down from her father’s lap and ran over to Lyanna, throwing her arms around her. Tyene’s little hands were still covered in makeup, which smeared across Lyanna’s dress, but Lyanna couldn’t bring herself to care. She picked Tyene up, and smiled as the small girl quickly buried her face against Lyanna’s neck.

“Hello, little snake. What have you done to your papa?”

Tyene pulled her face from Lyanna’s neck and grinned up at her, clearly proud of herself. “We made him pretty, mama!”

Lyanna looked over at Oberyn, grinning. “I can see that,” she said, laughing as Oberyn’s blush deepened. She walked over to her husband and put Tyene back in his lap. Then, she smiled at Nymeria. “But I think he will look even prettier once Nym finishes his hair.”

Nymeria grinned at Lya, and resumed braiding her father’s hair where she had left off.

“I wasn’t expecting you to get back so soon,” Oberyn muttered.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting _this_ when I decided to surprise you by coming home early,” Lyanna replied, still grinning.

Oberyn grinned up at her from his place on the chair, the lip stain smeared across his mouth making the smile slightly ridiculous.  It somehow still made her stomach flip. Then he turned to Nymeria. “Nym, why don’t you take Tyene to play in the pools? I think Obara is still there with Sarella. I’d like to speak to Lya alone.”

“Yes, papa,” Nym replied, taking Tyene’s hand and leading her sister from the room.

For a moment, Lyanna and Oberyn just looked at each other. “Would you like some help taking your hair down?” Lyanna asked, smirking.

Oberyn grinned. “If you wouldn’t mind, but I would much rather you not take any more lengthy trips. Nym missed playing with your hair so much that she decided to use mine as a substitute.”

“And my makeup?”

Oberyn shrugged. “Tyene wanted to help, but Nymeria didn’t want her to mess up the braids.”

Lyanna giggled as she began to take his hair down. It was soft against her skin, and she had to resist the urge to simply bury her fingers in it. “You know, I really was hoping to surprise you,” she said as she finished.

 Oberyn took her hand and pulled her so that she was standing in front of him. “Missed me, did you?” He tugged at her waist, and she quickly found herself straddling him on the chair.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. “You say that like you didn’t miss me just as much,” she murmured against his mouth. One of Oberyn’s hands slid from her waist to the back of her head, and he pulled her back for a longer, deeper kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were breathing heavily.

When Lyanna pulled back and looked at his face, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing once again.

“Is it really that bad?”  

“Oh no, I was entirely wrong,” she said when she had her laughter back under control. “Those colours are actually rather lovely on you.”   

 Oberyn’s only response was to grin and kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it’s a bit difficult to come up with things that would embarrass these two. I always figured that they’d be pretty comfortable with each other. So I based this earlier in their marriage, so that they’re still a bit awkward. Idk, does that make sense?
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
